Halte
by Zeesuke23
Summary: Natalia menunggu bus pulang dihalte, ia bertemu dengan seorang pemuda misterius. Yekaterina dan juga Ivan tak percaya bahwa Natalia pulang dengan naik bus.


_Halte_

 _Disclaimer:_

 _Hetalia © Hidekaz Himaruya_

 _Halte © Zee_

.

 _Rate : T._

 _._

 _Warning : OOC , AU , Typos , maybe bahasa yang tidak baku , Human Name !, alur yang mungkin juga kecepeten, dll . tapi aku berharap aja semoga kalian suka sama ceritaku kali ini heheheh… ^_^_

 _._

 _Chara:_

 _Belarus : Natalia Arlovskaya_

 _Norway : Lukas Bondevik_

 _Russia : Ivan Braginsky_

 _Ukraine : Yekaterina Braginskaya_

 _._

 _._

 _Summary : Natalia menunggu bus pulang dihalte, ia bertemu dengan seorang pemuda misterius. Yekaterina dan juga Ivan tak percaya bahwa Natalia pulang dengan naik bus._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

Jam dinding itu terus saja berbunyi, mungkin sebentar lagi akan berhenti . satu , dua , tiga , lagi dan lagi . Natalia harus berlatih meskipun ia mulai sedikit tertatih untuk mengimbangi. Acaranya memang satu pekan lagi tetapi penampilannya masih kurang meyakinkan. Purnama tanpa bintang , begitu kesepian tanpa sang kawan . begitu pula Natalia , teman temannya telah pulang beberapa jam yang lalu. Dan dia mulai sendirian berlatih, demi penampilan yang terbaik ia persembahkan.

 _Bruk~_

Gadsi itu mulai terjatuh, kelelahan . berlatih selama dua jam non stop tentu melelahkan. Namun Natalia tak yakin ia bisa menampilkan yang terbaik. Istirahat sebentar , itu pilihan Natalia. Natalia mulai mentap kesekeliling rangan. Biasanya ruangan tersebut ramai , tapi kini terasa sepi. Hanya Natalia seorang diri, sambil melirik jam Natalia mulai bangkit perlahan , pulang . latihan malam ini ia sudahu terlebih dahlu, dan ia akan melanjutkan latihannya esok hari.

Jalanan yang biasanya bising dan juga ramai, kini tidak lagi. Hanya ada pejalan kaki termasuk Natalia itu sendiri. Gadis berdarah _slavia_ itu tak yakin akan mendapatkan bus puang , ini pukul sebelas malam dan bukan dua belas siang.

Lima belas manit menunggu tak ada hasil yang begitu pasti, hawa disini mulai menusuk kulit, dingin. Seorang pemuda duduk disamping Natalia, ia tak yakin pemuda itu baru tiba. Tidak ada hawa kehadirannya , tapi mungkin saja Natalia tak peka.

Hujan datang tanpa dundang, deras. Menambah hawa dingin disekeliling . Natalia hanya merutuki nasibnya pulang malam ini, tak kunjung mendapatkakn bus dan hujan yang tiba tiba datang tak diundang. Natalia muali merasakan pundaknya hangat , tiba- tiba. Ia menoleh , ternyata pemuda disampingnya yang telah memberikan jaketnya, cukup baik untuk orang yang tak dikenal. Natalia tersenyum tipis dan berkata sedikit berbisik.

"terima kasih" Mata itu berbeda, itu yang tengah Natalia pikirkan , tampak sangat mempesona dan seperti menyimpan banyak rahasia dilain sisi terasa hampa ,hampir tanpa cahaya. Natalia mulai tertarik kepadanya. Tidak ini salah , ia orang asing , batin Natalia.

"Hmm.." hanya anggukan saja.

"kau menunggu bus nomor berapa?" tanya Natalia asal, dan ia mulai merutuki mulutnya yang sembaranga nberkata kepada orang asing. Lagi pula Natalia hanya sedikit ingin membuat hawa disekitarnya menjadi hangat dengan mengobrol misalnya.

"tidak" Natalia mulai menaikkan sebelah alisnya sedikit, matanya mulai melirik pemuda disampingnya, ia sedikit bingun dengan kata – kata pemuda disampingnya.

"Makhsudku , rumahku dekat" hujan mulai reda dan kini hampir tengah malam. Masih adakah bus pulang semalam ini, Natalia rasa tidak.

"lalu untuk apa kau pergi semalam ini" Natali mulai sedikit penasaran.

"belanja" Jawab pemuda itu tenang.

"A-aku lupa memeperkenalkan diri , aku Natali kau"

"Lukas Bondevik" Natalia tersenyum tipis begitu pula dengan Lukas, perkenalan yang menarik , pikir Natalia.

Natalia bukan gadis ceroboh dan lemah atau pula payah, ia selalu waspada, bahkan kepada lingkungannya. Bila ia terancam masalah, ia bisa bersikap cukup tenang dan jangan lupakan pisau yang selalu berada didalam tesnya. Namun sepertinya , untuk malam ini saja , pertahanannya mulai runtuh oleh sosok disampingnya. Bus yang dinanti datang, Natalia mendengus sebal akibat bus yang merusak susananya. Mau tak mau Natalia mulai bangkit perlahan, untuk segera pulang setelah berpamitan dan juga mengembaliakn jaket Lukas tentunya.

"hati –hati " gumam Lukas yang cukup terdengar , Natalia hanya mengangguk pelan dan segera memasuki bus tersebut , meskipun nampak sepi, ia tidak peduli . Natalia tersenyum tipis dibalik kaca, sedangkan Lukas tetap disana dengan senyum penuh misteri miliknya.

.

.

.

.

Yekaterina nampak begitu cemas , begitu pula dengan Ivan. Natalia hanya diam, sedikit bingung. Sebelum Natalia melangkah lebih lanjut, Yekaterina bertanya.

" Kau pulang naik apa?" Yekaterina cemas, tentu saja. Ini jam dua belas , dan adiknya baru saja pulang. Yekaterina tahu , hampir tidak ada bus pada jam segini, ditambah didekat tempat Natalia berlatih. Yekaterina tidak bodoh, jam terakhir yang tiba didekat tempat adiknya berlatih adalah saat pukul sebelas malam tadi.

"Bus" jawab Natalia singkat.

"Bus, da ?" Ivan membeo, nampak begitu tak yakin dengan jawaban adiknya. Ivan baru saja pulang bekerja, ia kira adiknya telah pulang sedari tadi. Bila tahu begini seharusnya ia tadi menjemput Natalia. Sedangkan yang bersangkutan hanya mengangguk pertanda iya.

"Kau yakin" Kini giliran Yekaterina yang mulai bingung.

"tentu , kakak kira aku akan naik apa?" Kini Natali berbalik badan, menghadap kedua kakaknya. Tatapan keduanya membuat Natalia menyerah. Ia mulai memutar mata, bosan.

"aku naik bus dari halte dipermepatan dekat tempat latihan" ungkap Natali , ia segera menaiki tangga, menuju kamarnya. Badannya benar – benar lemah dan lemas, butuh istirahat segera.

"bukankah itu halte yang sudah tidak terpakai?" gumam Yekaterina.

"Sudahlah, biarkan ia istirahat, da" Mereka mulai beranjak pergi, meskipun dengan pikiran yang sedikit bingung . Mereka tahu benar, halte mana yang dimakhsud Natalia. Namun hal yang tengah ada dipikiran merka adalah, itu halte yang telah terbengkalai dan menurut berita besok halte tersebut akan ditiadakan. Lagipula tidak pernah ada bus yang mampir kesana, dan jangan lupakan faktanya bahwa ini telah tengah malam, lalu Natalia tadi naik apa?.

.

.

.

.

.

And?


End file.
